A competitor's publicly available product or service prices are public information and can be determined by any competitors using a number of methods. For example, they can be determined by calling stores, visiting stores, or searching competitor's Internet websites. Competitors have a long history of gathering these publicly available prices. Gathering publicly available pricing information by the above mentioned methods can be expensive and inefficient.